Large amounts of content, which can include data, information, statistics, multimedia (e.g., audio, video, still images, and the like) and other such content, can be stored in digital form in digital storage or memory and later retrieved from the memory. As the amount of content continues to grow it has become desirable to be able to forward content from one device to a second device.
Often, however, the content can be important and/or protected. For example, in some instances the rights to the content may be owned or controlled by an entity other than a user and the user is granted limited rights to access or utilize the content. Further, the protections applied to some content can make distributing the content difficult.